


Based on a (sort of) true story

by hestherewithme



Series: Collection of Random Crisscolfer Drabbles. [22]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestherewithme/pseuds/hestherewithme





	Based on a (sort of) true story

 

 

>  I came across [_this_](http://justan-artist.tumblr.com/post/119645642282/stopandimaginelove-teaandleaves-someone-fic) gifset on Tumblr, so I made it into a Highschool!CC AU

* * *

Chris had made it through seventy minutes of this goddamn film, he could do it for a little longer.  

He’d constrained his screams for the most part and had managed to look away during every single moment of the most terrifying scenes. That wasn't specified in the dare that led him to watch this movie in the first place. 

If he was honest, Ryan Reynolds was the only good part of this film. It was a nice distraction from the storyline and the fact that it was based on  _actual events_. That one piece of trivia scared the shit out of him.

The story seemed to be coming to a decent ending however, the family managed to escape with everyone alive which was comforting and Chris thought that was it for all the horror scenes. So he watched it without his guard on, and then it happened.

The scream and spinning head of the ghost girl shocked him to his very core, and an involuntary muscle spasm caused his left arm to collide with the stranger next to him. Most likely their face.

“Ow! Shit, my glasses.” he heard a voice cry out.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Chris stuttered out.

The boy, squinted at him in response, and then turned towards the aisle to his left and began scouring the floor for his lost glasses. Apparently Chris had knocked the poor guy’s spectacles across the length of the theatre floor. Chris quickly got up from his seat and began to help him look.

The lights slowly brightened, signaling the end of the film, and people started to get up and leave. Chris immediately recognized the problem after hearing the visually impaired stranger say : “Oh no.”

Their fears were confirmed with a loud crunch, and Chris found the boy’s glasses.

“Oh man, I can’t believe that just happened.” the stranger said, picking up the remains of what seemed to be a pair of semi-circular lenses with a black frame.

“I’m so sorry. Were they really expensive? Can you see without them?” Chris babbled, concerned over what he’d done.  

“It’s fine. I can see things close up. I’m just wondering how the hell I’m gonna explain  _this_  broken pair to my dad.”

With the lights on Chris got a better look at him, and Chris wished he’d been watching him the entire time instead of the film.

“‘ _Wimpy guy sitting next to me in the movies knocked them over’_  isn’t believable?” Chris joked.   
  
“With all the other outrageous ways I’ve broken my old pairs, it actually is.” he replied grinning, and Chris realized he wanted this conversation to go on a little longer.

Seeing this boy smile was already taking away the terrible anxiety he always had after watching scary films.

“Like?”

“Well one time I was playing the drums, and on one hit, the drumstick bounced back and hit me the face.”

Chris burst out laughing at that, amazed that he shared that story without shame.

“So, you like scary movies?” he asked Chris, leaning against one of the chairs nearby. The cinema hall was nearly empty now, and only their voices could be heard within it.

“Not one bit, as you could probably tell. I wont sleep for an entire month after this.”

“So why’d you watch it?” he inquired.

“Let’s just say I’ve got shitty classmates who know my fears too well.” he mumbled, thinking that was enough for an explanation. “It was a dare.” Chris clarified after receiving a confused and worried look to his previous reason. 

“Whoa. And you actually did it?”

“I did it to prove a point.” Chris shrugged as though it really wasn't a big deal.

“That is so fucking awesome dude. I’d never be able to pull something like that off, at least not alone.”

“So you came here with someone?” Chris said, hoping that the squeak at the end of the sentence didn't betray how subtle he was trying to be with that question.

“Yeah, she left halfway through.”

_She._

“Oh.” Chris said, trying to cover up the disappointment in his voice. “Why?”

“My mom got tired of me hiding my face in her purse and not actually watching the film.”

There it was again, the brazen spirit, that seemed more admirable every time he spoke, and the same one that caused Chris to erupt into laughter once more.

“That’s adorable.” he ventured.

“Ha. You’re probably the only one who thinks that. Name’s Darren by the way.” he said, extending his hand.

 _Darren_.

His hand felt warm and comforting and Chris forgot what it felt like to ever be scared of something.

“I’m Chris.”

“Well Chris, I’m getting weird looks from an usher, so would it be okay if I walked you out?” he asked.

“Um. Um, yeah.” Chris said, still trying to figure out why a handshake and a simple request caused him to get flustered.

“So I’m gonna go see if my mom’s at the concession stand, or if she abandoned me.”

“Okay then. It was nice meeting you.” Chris said, wishing this wasn't the last he’d see of Darren.

“Yeah. You too.”

“Really?” Chris said, raising his eyebrows.

“It gave me a chance to talk to you. Totally worth having some old glasses crushed.”

Chris blushed, and looked downward, wondering if Darren truly meant what he said. And what he said next confirmed it.

“Would it be okay if I asked you to come here again next weekend?” Darren inquired timidly, and Chris now knew what Darren sounded like when he was nervous.

“Yes. Yeah. Yes.”  Chris blurted out.

‘ _Say yes one more time moron, I don’t think he got it yet.’_ Chris scolded himself mentally.

Almost as if he heard Chris’ thoughts, Darren chuckled, and said, “Good.”

As they exchanged numbers, Darren heard his name being called from behind him and Chris understood that he needed to leave.

“So I guess I’ll see you soon then.”

“Soon.” Chris reaffirmed. “It’s not gonna be a horror movie, right?”

“Nope, I promise. Never again.”

And he kept that promise; for many, many years.

 

 

 


End file.
